


У каждого свои кошмары

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	У каждого свои кошмары

У каждого из них свои кошмары.

Самый частый кошмар Веджа Антиллеса — битва при Явине. Непослушная подбитая машина, приказ уходить, бессильная злость и невозможность ничего исправить. Иногда он подчиняется приказу и издали наблюдает, как гибнет Биггс, иногда — остается и разбивается сам. И до, и после Явина Ведж участвовал во множестве боев, но именно Звезда Смерти стала для него символом провала и потерь. Когда гибнут его пилоты, Ведж видит во сне Звезду Смерти.

Кошмары Тайко Селчу предсказуемы, но от этого не менее тошнотворны. Плен. Лусанкия. Красивое злое лицо Айсан Айсард и холодное обещание: «Ты обязательно предашь своих друзей». Темнота, холод, боль. Безнадежность. Именно последнее заставляет Тайко просыпаться в липком поту. С Лусанкии еще никто не возвращался. Никто — кроме спящих агентов. Как он может быть уверен, что он действительно Тайко Селчу, а не запрограммированная марионетка?   
Когда его торпеда превращает шаттл Айсард в космическую пыль, Тайко надеется, что станет легче. Но Снежная Королева даже после смерти не спешит разжимать свою хватку.

Уэс смеется, что у Хобби, должно быть, кошмары никогда не повторяются: его аварий и катастроф хватит на целую жизнь эксклюзивных сновидений. Он ошибается. Последние несколько лет Хобби Кливиану снится только один кошмар: крестокрыл Уэса взрывается под огнем «жмурика», а голос полковника Вессери в комлинке сообщает, что при облете выживших не обнаружено.

Уэс Дженсен клянется, что никогда не видит снов: ни плохих, ни хороших. Может, оно и так, но если с утра Уэс взъерошен сильнее, чем всегда, а его шутки злее обычного, кто-нибудь сочувственно протягивает ему кружку кафа и не задает лишних вопросов.

У каждого из них свои кошмары. Но даже в самом кромешном бреду каждый помнит, что он не один. И от этого немного легче дышать.


End file.
